Pokemon Turquoise Version
by JackThePokemonTrainer
Summary: This is a story about a 12 year old boy named Turquoise, and his rival Zach, traveling in their home region to take on the gym challenge, and unbeknownst to them at the time, rock the region to its core.


It was a Sunday morning, and Turquoise leapt out of bed. Today was the day!

He hurriedly got dressed and ran downstairs. It was a real disappointment two years ago, when the age limit had been changed to 12… but the day had finally come. Downstairs, there was a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with a note next to them sitting on the kitchen table. He walked over and picked up the note. _Turquoise, Happy Birthday! I talked with Prof. Maple this morning, and he sent an assistant to the village for you to pick your first Pokemon! I'm sorry I'm not here, but an urgent thing came up. I want plenty of calls on your journey! ~Mom. _Turquoise grinned and hurriedly stuffed the pancakes down his throat. He clipped his Holo Caster to his belt, put his goggles on his hat, gave Mom's Terreon a pat, and burst out the door into the village. The village was a small place, with a population of about 50. Its official name is Kohota Village, but nobody really calls it that. Personally, Turquoise thought it was the best place ever. Nicknamed 'Eevee Village' every family had at least two Eevees or their evolutions. Along with Terreon, Mom also owned a Glaceon, and had an Eevee egg in her room, which she kept secure in its incubator. So, it had come as a shock to everyone when they learned Turquoise was not starting his journey with an Eevee, as so many others have, including the three esteemed members of the Elite Four who hailed from Kohota, Jack, Dylan, and Sean. However, Turquoise was on a journey for Prof. Maple, the esteemed Pokemon Professor of the region. He roamed the streets for a while, until he came to the village square, which was basically a huge square with shops made in every available space, even with people selling random wares on mats on the grassy meadow ground. He walked up to his friend, Zach, who has covering for his dad's shift at the bakery the family ran. "Hey, Turquoise. Think you're a big shot because you're heading out on a journey?" he said this while grinning. Zach was a few months younger than Turquoise, so he hasn't received his Eevee yet, but he took special care of an egg his family owned that he hoped to keep as his own companion. "Yea, actually. Have you seen the assistant Professor Maple sent by chance? Zach laughed. "Yea, the poor guy came wandering in here after about an hour of trying to find those evolution stones. I pointed them out, so he bought a biscuit." They both cracked up at this. "Well, I guess I can go look for him there. Thanks Zach!" Zach gave another short laugh as Turquoise bounded away towards the clearing. In the heart of the village, where there were 18 special stones arranged in a huge circle, each used to evolve an Eevee into one of its 18 evolutions. As Turquoise broke through the layer of undergrowth, he couldn't help giving a slight gasp at the sight of the stones, shimmering in the morning light. Standing in front of the Morning Stone, which was giving off an excessive amount of light, was a blue-haired man with a long white lab coat. The fashions people wore in the more urban part of the region. Disturbed, the man turned, and his face brightened when he saw Turquoise. "Ah, you must be… John!" Turquoise cringed. "Please, call me Turquoise." He said. The man looked slightly put off by this. Yes, Turquoise's birth name was John, but after his father left when he was an infant, his mother named him after his birthstone. "You must be here for the starter Pokemon!" the man said, and held up a largish cylinder container. He fiddled with the lock for a second, until the top popped open, revealing three Poke Balls. "These are Puprupt, Merippo, and Phantree! Choose one to accompany you on the journey." Slowly, Turquoise stepped forward. _I suppose I should just pick randomly. _He thought, and grabbed the Poke Ball in the middle, and tossed it into the air. Out popped a small dog-fox with a fiery tail, a blazing collar, and shocking blue eyes. "I see you've chosen Puprupt!" the assistant cried happily. From the distance, he heard loud shouting and whooping as Zach barreled into the clearing. "IT HATCHED, IT HATCHED!" he cried, as the newborn Eevee danced around his feet. The assistant's eyes widened. "No, don't!" he cried, as Eevee tripped, and collided face first with the shimmering blue stone he recognized as the water stone. Zach gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. Eevee immediately began to grow and change, growing a spiky collar, a fishtail, and ridges along its back. It also turned a pale blue. "Oh gosh… it evolved into a Vaporeon!" meanwhile, Vaporeon had created a puddle and began vanishing into it and appearing out of it, splashing around and enjoying itself. "Well, that clinches it!" he said, looking up defiantly. "I'm going on a journey, and my first act as a trainer is to challenge you… to a battle!" Turquoise gasped, and looked at the assistant, who shrugged. "This might help." He said, and handed him a slender red machine with a blank screen. "The Pokedex!" Turquoise yelled, excited. Immediately, it hummed to life, and asked for a fingerprint. Nervously, Turquoise placed his thumb on the scanner. It beeped twice, and immediately turned on, analyzing the nearby area, focusing a crosshair on Puprupt, and the device pulled up a screen of information, including a photo, footprint, and a short blurb. "_Puprupt, the Fire Puppy Pokemon. Puprupt lives in packs in the mountains with its evolved companions. Known moves are Tackle, Growl, and Ember. Level: Seven"_ Turquoise held the device up to Vaporeon. "_Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. It prefers beautiful shores. With molecules similar to those of water, it can melt in and out of water with ease. Known moves: Tackle, Growl, Acid Armor, Water Gun." _Turquoise put the Pokedex in his pocket and grinned. "Let's battle!"


End file.
